User talk:Statue-of-liberty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jessie: The Whining page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simon Peter Hughes (Talk) 01:52, January 27, 2013 :Fancy seeing you here! And in late January too! Still, in addition to the automatic welcome above, I'm happy to give you a real welcome too. It's nice to have you here.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) What makes a Halloween episode I'm really not familiar with Psych, or any English-language TV series made after 1997, except for Deadwood, Rome and Boardwalk Empire which were shown on HBO Asia. I take it that Psych doesn't regularly deal with scary themes. For shows that do, like The Munsters, The Addams Family and Scooby-Doo (which I guess needs an article to itself) only episodes which actually take place on Halloween would be considered Halloween episodes. If a TV series doesn't usually feature ghosts or monsters but does in one episode, even if the episode doesn't take place on Halloween or wasn't originally shown around Halloween time, it can be added to the list, as making suitable Halloween viewing, and an article can me written about it. It's nice to know that you've been visiting this site for some time. Please continue to come here as a reader and you can edit, or not, as you wish. There's no pressure!--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) To answer your questions Hello. I'm fine, thanks. How about you? It's very nice to talk to you again and, once again, you've asked some very good questions. I'd have to agree that if I were starting this wiki from scratch, I wouldn't put articles like Michael Myers, Chucky and Freddy Krueger in the "Movies" category either. However, I don't think it does any harm and it's not likely to confuse anybody. I will say that the reason they are in that category is that all of those articles about the characters were created long before the articles about the movies in which they appear. The Michael Myers article was already in the category "Movies" long before I first came to this wiki, which was long before I started writing articles about movies from the Halloween franchise. I'd say that movies about aliens should generally only be included if they can be considered to be horror films as well as science fiction films. However, an article about E.T. would be perfect for this wiki because Halloween is important to the film's plot. Eliott is only able to get E.T. out of the house and into the woods by passing him off as his little sister in a ghost costume (then there's that great scene where E.T., Eliott and his brothers go out into the street full of kids in costumes and E.T. follows someone dressed as Yoda). I'd say that articles can be added about any film of any genre in which Halloween is important to the plot. (I won't say that articles can be added about any film which includes a scene that takes place at Halloween, or that includes a brief shot of a jack-o-lantern, that would open the floodgates to the creation of hundreds of largely irrelevant articles.) Any film about ghosts can have an article here and I would welcome one about The Sixth Sense. Yes, I have seen it. I saw it at the cinema in Japan when it first came out. I'd already heard that it had a twist ending and I'm proud to say that I correctly guessed what that twist would be before I saw it. I even spotted the little things that supported that twist, like Bruce Willis writing in a notebook which is then suddenly blank, things which a lot of people would have taken for goofs when they first saw it. It certainly is a great film. Thank you for taking part in the Featured article vote. (Two votes for it and no votes against it, it looks like ''How I Met Your Mother'': The Slutty Pumpkin Returns is going to be the featured article for April.) And thank you for you continued valued contributions both here and on Peanuts Wiki. Your writing has really improved a lot. I hope that writing for fun on Wikia has also been helpful for your school work.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The Office That question is quite easily answered. Under the heading The Office on the Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween page, write that there is a fifth episode with a cold opening that takes place on Halloween but that the rest of the episode has nothing to do with the holiday. Do not create an article about that episode. You can link to it on The Office Wiki, if you like. Please do create articles about the other four episodes, when you have the time. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Psycho Fear not. I have seen Psycho about ten times. The last time I saw it was on TV about six weeks ago (Cinemax Asia showed Psycho, Psycho II, Psycho III and Psycho IV to celebrate Mother's Day! The sick puppies!) I've also seen the pointless scene-by-scene remake once. While I was watching Psycho the last time, I decided to rewrite our article, I even noted down that the film took place in "Fairvale, California", but what with being tired after work and the sudden increase in editing at Peanuts Wiki, I didn't get round to it. So, I'd be very happy if you could improve that article and you don't have to worry about spoiling the film for me. There probably is a way to find out how many visitors a single page has had but I don't know it because it's not part of Wikia's admin tools. I probably don't need to tell you that, since I see that you are now an admin on Love Interest Wiki (congratulations on that, by the way). I can tell you that this wiki had 2,146 views in the past week, which is quite amazing for this time of year, and Peanuts Wiki had 26,000. Keep up the good work. Very best wishes. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :You really are very kind! Thank you for showing me so much consideration! No, I don't blame you at all for any of the extra wiki work I've had to do recently. The problem was checking all those edits by those anonymous users. Fortunately, there was no deliberate vandalism and most of the changes were for the better. I guess Peanuts Wiki was featured again recently, I didn't ask for it and I only see featured wikis for Taiwan in Chinese so I don't know if that's the case. I think most of the new users have now done just about everything that they can do and things are starting to slow down again. Frankly, I'm glad that anonymous editors are no longer allowed to edit Peanuts Wiki because it will make it much easier for me to keep track of who's who, who does good work, who needs some help and who's a problem. But no, there's no need to stop or slow down the speed at which you're uploading the comic strips. Adding the dates is not very demanding and I plan to mainly feature strips from 1954 during 2014 and, hopefully, strips from sixty years earlier every year after that. :I hope you enjoy your summer job. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi Im Firestar25. Are you sure thats the right name for the Abraham Lincoln movie? Firestar25 01:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay It definetly is intresting. Thank you for researching it. Firestar25 14:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween (talk) 14:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC)]] happy New Year! (talk) 05:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC)]] Coraline/? That's fine! Hello there! I have seen Coraline and, as far as kids' movies go, they don't come much creepier or scarier than that. If I didn't think it belonged here, i would have already removed the red link. You needn't feel any pressure to add content to any wiki. Real life commitments should come first, obviously. And if you need to get some rest, get some rest. Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC)